Votre récompense
by Shmol
Summary: Deux ames au paradis se voient accorder une récompense... Slash SS/NL
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est **un slash**, ce qui signifie que Neville va finir avec Severus comme le dit le...

**Prairing:** Severus Snape/Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à JKR à part Elise et Johan (qui finalement ne sont pas vraiment "à moi" puisqu'ils sont inspirés de ma soeur et de moi même mais bon...)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

« Où sommes-nous ?

- Je crois que nous avons atteint notre destination finale, mon chéri…

- Vous êtes perspicace madame !

- Et vous êtes ?

- Ce que vous appelez communément un ange, je crois. Je suis venu vous donner votre récompense.

- Récompense ?

- Vous vous êtes sacrifiés pour le bien, et avez souffert pendant des années, les grandes instances ont donc décidé de vous accorder la récompense de votre choix, hormis vous ramener à la vie, bien sûr. »

La femme se tourna vers son mari.

« Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » Son époux acquiesça, elle reporta donc son attention sur l'ange « S'il vous plait, faites que notre fils soit heureux…

- Il en sera fait ainsi, nos meilleurs éléments sont déjà auprès de lui. » Et il disparu tandis que les deux âmes étaient aspirées par « la lumière ».

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur terre, à Londres plus exactement, un jeune homme regardait les tombes de ses parents tout juste refermées. A ses cotés, trois de ses amis, connus sous le nom de trio d'or de Poudlard, partageaient sa peine.

« Ca va aller Nev' ? » demanda le grand rouquin

« - Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas, partez devant, je vous rejoindrai plus tard… »

Compréhensifs, les trois gryffondors transplanèrent accordant un peu de répit au quatrième lion. Ses parents étaient morts dans leur sommeil deux jours plus tôt et Neville se sentait soulagé : Ils ne souffraient plus et sa grand-mère qui était déjà « là haut » s'occuperait bien d'eux. Il allait partir lorsque deux adolescents l'accostèrent.

« Salut, tu es bien… » Commenca la fille

« - Neville Longbottom ? » Finit le garçon.

Surpris, Neville les dévisagea. Les deux se ressemblaient énormément, sûrement des jumeaux. Leurs cheveux étaient rouges vif, la fille les portait courts, hérissés en pics tandis que ceux du garçon lui arrivaient à la taille et lui obscurcissaient le regard ce qui attira l'attention de Neville sur leurs yeux à la couleur peu commune, en effet, ils étaient vert très clair presque pastel leur donnant une allure surnaturelle.

Neville se reprit.

« Oui c'est bien moi.

- Eh ben, il est encore plus mignon que sur la photo! » S'exclama le jeune homme en brandissant une photo de Neville lors de sa première année.

Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup changé en 6 ans. Deux ans plus tôt, sa grand-mère était morte, tuée par Bellatrix Lestranges qui avait réussi à s'échapper lorsque Harry avait vaincu. Cette perte l'avait beaucoup affecté, il avait peu à peu sombré dans la dépression et au-delà, dans l'anorexie. C'était Hermione qui l'avait sorti de là en lui apprenant peu à peu à surpasser son dégoût de la nourriture jusqu'à réussir à lui faire avaler des repas dignes de Ron. Cependant, ses rondeurs perdues n'étaient pas revenues et son visage affiné faisait ressortir tout l'éclat de ses yeux noisette. De plus, sans sa grand-mère pour les couper régulièrement, ses cheveux avaient poussé à leur guise en lui balayaient dorénavant les épaules.

« Hum ! » Fit la jeune fille pour calmer son frère « Voilà, nous sommes comme qui dirait parents éloignés…

- Parents éloignés ? » Neville haussa un sourcil, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça.

« - En fait, notre arrière arrière arrière grand-mère était la petite sœur de ton arrière arrière arrière grand-père ! Je te montrerai bien notre arbre généalogique mais il est un peu trop volumineux pour être trimballé à droite à gauche ! » Reprit le garçon avec un clin d'œil.

« - Nous vivions en Amérique jusque là, mais à partir de maintenant nous serons dans la même école. Au fait, moi c'est Elise et mon frère Johan. Nous sommes jumeaux comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir et nous avons le même age que toi. » Ajouta la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. « On espérait t'apporter un peu de soutien en venant aujourd'hui mais lorsqu'on t'a vu avec tes amis, on a pas osé t'aborder… »

Neville assimilait doucement les informations. Alors il n'était plus seul ? Un mince sourire apparu sur son visage.

« Merci ! » Dit-il à ses deux « cousins » les yeux brillants

« Kyaaaa ! T'es vraiment trop mignon ! » Piailla Johan en le serrant dans les bras.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça, c'est un style… » Souffla Elise blasée.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Johan refusa de lâcher Neville, ils sortirent pour rejoindre le château de Poudlard. En passant grilles du cimetière, Neville se figea. Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir attendait là malgré la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. L'homme en question se retourna et son regard onyx se posa sur le trio, il s'avança vers eux.

« Pro… Professeur Snape ? » Balbutia Neville

« - Ne faites pas cette tête Longbottom ! Le directeur m'a envoyé pour savoir si la cérémonie s'était bien passée et vous faire part de ses regrets de n'avoir pu y assister pour vous soutenir.

- Oh ! Euh… Merci. » Neville ne savait que dire, cet homme l'impressionnait toujours autant.

« - Vous êtes qui vous ? » Demanda Johan qui avait senti le trouble du petit brun.

« - Johan ! Tes manières ! » Gronda Elise en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les cotes. « Excusez-le Professeur… Euh… »

«- Snape ! » Lui souffla Neville sous l'œil quelque peu amusé dudit Snape qui se reprit presque instantanément.

« - Snape ! C'est ça ! Hum, nous somme les O'Reilly, cousins de Neville, le Professeur Dumbledore est au courant de notre venue. »

« - Très bien, dépêchez-vous de rentrer, c'est presque l'heure du dîner. » Le Professeur fit volte face et partit sans se retourner.

« - Il n'a pas l'air commode et il ne me plait pas, mais je dois avouer qu'il a la classe. » Murmura Johan pendant qu'ils se remettaient en route.

Neville l'approuva d'un petit mouvement de tête les yeux brillants et les joues rosies, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elise.

**Et là, je me rends compte que j'ai encore écrit une histoire où un personnage obtient une faveur...**

**Je sombre dans la facilité... Tant pis, autant finir ce qui est commencé **


	2. Chapter 2

« Ca y est, ils ont pris contact.

- Comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Très bien. Il les a complètement acceptés.

- Parfait. »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'école pour le dîner. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, le silence se fit. Soudain, Malfoy se leva, plus pale que la mort, les montrant du doigt il cria « Encore des Weasley ! » avant de tomber dans les pommes rattrapé de justesse par un Ron souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Les jumeaux O'Reilly se regardèrent abasourdis.

« Euh… » Commença Elise.

Neville se tourna vers eux avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Les Weasley ont tous les cheveux roux et Malfoy, le blond qui est tombé dans les pommes, est un peu traumatisé par cette couleur depuis que Ron Weasley lui fait une cour qu'on pourrait qualifier… D'assidue… Hum, oui, assidue est le terme approprié. » Expliqua-t-il.

« - Mouais… C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim ! » Grogna Johan en joignant les mains derrière sa nuque.

« - Désespérant… » Souffla Elise en baissant la tête.

« - Choupi, où est ta table ? » Demanda Johan.

Neville resta figé quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le « Choupi » en question, c'était lui.

« Mais… Vous ne devez pas être répartis avant ? »

« - Nous sommes à Gryffondor avec toi » Dit Elise en riant de son air confus « Tu sais, notre école a le même système : quatre maisons avec des caractéristiques spécifiques. En fait, ce n'est qu'une pale copie de Poudlard… Bref, notre maison là-bas correspond à Gryffondor ici. »

« - P'tite sœur tais-toi ! Choupiiiii j'ai faiiiiim ! » Pleurnicha Johan en secouant le bras de Neville.

« - Comporte-toi correctement ! »

Et avant que le petit brun ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Johan avait une bosse de la taille d'un melon sur le crâne et pleurait sur son épaule en lui racontant combien sa sœur était cruelle avec lui. Ses larmes cessèrent pourtant miraculeusement quand son « bourreau » lui mit sous le nez une énorme part de tourte qu'il engloutit sans autre forme de procès.

Avant le dessert, Dumbledore annonça l'arrivée des jumeaux O'Reilly, cousins de Longbottom, en dernière année à Gryffondor.

Alors que tous les visages étaient tournés vers les nouveaux (qui ne passaient pas inaperçus puisque Elise essayait désespérément d'empêcher son frère de lui voler sa part de gratin à grand renfort de cris et de coups) Neville sentit sur lui un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il se sentait comme une proie repérée par un prédateur particulièrement affamé.

Alors qu'il scrutait la foule pour trouver la personne qui provoquait ce sentiment chez lui, il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un menton se poser sur son épaule.

Il se retourna et rencontra les yeux si particuliers de Johan.

« Choupi, allons nous coucher… » Lui dit son cousin d'une voix douce et rassurante comme s'il avait sentit le malaise du petit gryffon.

Johan resserra un instant son étreinte avant de prendre la main de Neville et de l'entraîner vers la porte. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Elise qui lui attrapa l'autre main.

Ils quittèrent la grande salle rapidement.

Le petit brun entouré des deux grands roux sentait toujours le regard sur lui mais cette fois, il ne tremblait pas.

* * *

Plus tard.

« Alors ?

- Beaucoup de filles le considèrent comme totalement insignifiant, quelques unes le voudraient comme petit frère, mais c'est tout…

- De mon coté, il est vu comme faible, niais, gentil voire attirant. Il y en a 2 à surveiller : une sorte de monomaniaque tordu et notre objectif.

- Notre objectif est donc un homme… Tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler « Choupi » sinon ça va créer des malentendus entre eux.

- Mais euh… Il est tellement mignon que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

- Johan, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. »

**Et voilà, une p'tite suite! MERCI de me lire **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà (enfin) la suite... Fiouuu je suis lente! Enfin, cette histoire est presque finie, plus qu'un chapitre et peut-être un épilogue...**

**Bref, je vous préviens, dans ce chapitre, le langage est un peu... Hum... Cru? Il y a des "gros mots" quoi! lol**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

* * *

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Neville, qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis proches, se sentait vraiment réconforté par la présence de ses cousins. Elise et Johan, de leur coté, avaient acquis une certaine notoriété à Poudlard, il faut dire qu'ils ne lâchaient pas Neville d'une semelle, ne le laissant jamais seul dans les couloirs, ils étaient devenus « les gardes du corps de Longbottom ».

Severus Snape observait de loin comme toujours, il regardait les élèves s'agiter (grouiller comme de la vermine selon lui) se lier d'amitié, se disputer, se mettre en couple, rompre… Quoi de mieux pour trouver leurs points faibles et les humilier quand ils se permettent de transgresser le règlement ?

Il voyait donc l'effet que produisait l'insertion d'éléments extérieurs « O'Reilly » dans la petite société de Poudlard.

D'une manière générale, les élèves réagissaient en fonction de leur maison.

Les gryffondors les avaient tout de suite acceptés, sans se poser de questions, comme les idiots qu'ils étaient.

Les poufsouffles admiraient leur apparence, selon eux ces deux élèves possédaient « une aura peu commune »… N'y a-t-il pas plus niais qu'un poufsouffle ?

Les serdaigles quant à eux, les avaient analysés, se refusant à les considérer comme un tout, ils en avaient déduit qu'Elise était aussi insupportable que Hermione Granger (avoir des notes aussi élevées tout en étant une tête brûlée de gryffondor ? Inadmissible !) tandis que Johan n'était rien d'autre qu'une espèce sous humaine dont le vocabulaire se limitait à « Choupi », « manger » et « Elise méchante ! ».

Inutile de préciser que les serpentards les méprisaient.

Bref, même s'ils n'étaient pas aimés de tous, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus, Snape lui-même s'était penché sur leur cas.

La fille O'Reilly était étonnamment douée en potions pour quelqu'un ayant du sang commun avec Longbottom. Elle faisait beaucoup de remarques pertinentes et Severus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, aimait débattre avec elle. Le frère par contre, était sans aucun doute un membre de la famille, là encore Severus était surpris : Il y avait pire que Neville !

Si le petit gryffondor faisait exploser son chaudron à peu près une fois par semaine, Johan le faisait à chaque cours, un exploit. De plus, il était le premier élève de l'histoire de Poudlard qui avait réussi à faire exploser un chaudron uniquement rempli d'eau chaude !

Et cette manière de s'accrocher à Neville le rendait particulièrement agaçant.

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas… La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il lancerait bien un ou deux Doloris au rouquin.

« Professeur Snape ? »

Severus se retourna et se retrouva face à Elise. Il ne l'avait pas entendue venir ! Ses sens d'espion s'étaient-ils éteints à force de ne plus être sollicités ?

« Miss O'Reilly ? C'est rare de vous voir seule… Avez-vous perdu votre double ? Navré de vous décevoir mais, pour une fois, il n'est pas en retenue avec moi. » Dit-il avec un rictus.

- « Oh non, je n'ai pas perdu Johan, il est avec Neville… » Le rictus de Severus se transforma en une franche grimace. « … Je voulais vous poser une question sur le devoir de la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi utilise-t-on de l'essence de thym dans la pot… »

Elise se figea. Ses yeux parurent briller dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Severus l'observa décontenancé par son attitude.

« Neville… » Souffla-t-elle avant de partir en courant par où elle était venue.

Après un instant de flottement, Severus la suivit ; pas par curiosité mais pour la punir. Après tout, il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs…

Le professeur Snape se mit donc à courir dans les couloirs à la poursuite d'une élève. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisa se jurèrent aussitôt de n'en parler à personne. Jamais.

Severus commençait à perdre haleine. Elise disparu de sa vue au détour d'un couloir mais les bruits de pas de la jeune fille le guidèrent vers la bonne direction.

Lorsqu'il passa le coin d'un énième couloir, il s'arrêta net.

Elise tenait dans ses bras un Neville plus pale que la mort, le regard vide, son uniforme déchiré, elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

De l'autre coté du couloir, Johan vociférait des insultes, la rage émanait de lui alors qu'il donnait des coups de pied à un autre élève roulé en boule par terre.

« Bâtard ! Comment as-tu osé le toucher ? Je vais tellement te faire souffrir que tu regretteras même de l'avoir regardé !! » Johan hurlait sans cesser ses coups.

- « Ca suffit ! » Ordonna Snape.

Elise et Johan levèrent les yeux vers lui mais Neville ne sembla même pas avoir prit conscience de sa présence.

« Ah ! C'est vous… Rendez vous utile pour une fois, faites virer ce connard ! » Dit Johan avec un regard haineux vers la silhouette au sol.

- «Une retenue pour vous Mr. O'Reilly » Siffla Snape avant de se tourner vers Elise « Que s'est-il passé ici Miss ?

- Ce serdaigle a essayé de… D'abuser de Neville… » Balbutia la jeune fille des larmes dans les yeux.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent, le choc passé il eu envie lui aussi de mettre des coups de pied au serdaigle, puis quelques Doloris, deux ou trois semaines au cachots et une mort bien lente et douloureuse…

« Oh merde Choupi, c'est de ma faute… J'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul… » Pleurnicha Johan en prenant le petit brun dans ses bras.

« N… Non… Tu n'as rien fait » Neville se ressaisissait peu à peu « Tu m'as sauvé. » Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Une seule.

« Mr. et Miss O'Reilly, amenez cet individu dans le bureau du directeur et racontez lui toute l'histoire, je me charge de Mr. Longbottom. »

Johan eu l'air de vouloir protester mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de sa soeur, celle-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil discret. Johan finit par acquiescer, il ligota le serdaigle d'un sort avant de le saisir par le bras et de le pousser devant lui tout en le menaçant de sa baguette.

Elise suivit.

« Peut-être que cet incident aura une fin heureuse, finalement… » Pensa-t-elle.

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous l'ai fait attendre ce chapitre hein?**

**Désolée et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews (danse devant son ordi en les relisant)**

**Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse lire ^^**

Après le départ des jumeaux, Severus se rapprocha lentement de Neville. Celui-ci ne semblait pas le voir et était repartit dans son monde.

« Mr. Longbottom ? » essaya-t-il de l'appeler de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait envers un élève, gryffondor qui plus est.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neville qui tressaillit.

Le petit brun cligna des yeux, ramené à la réalité.

Il avait oublié un livre dans son dortoir, lui et ses cousins était partis le chercher quand Elise avait dit vouloir parler au professeur Snape. Il avait donc continué seul avec Johan mais ce dernier s'était fait interpeller par le professeur Flitwick. Après avoir persuadé son cousin qu'il ne risquait vraiment pas de mourir, il s'était dépêché de rejoindre la tour des gryffondors mais dans un couloir plus sombre que les autres…

Il se mit à se frotter la bouche du dos de la main, désespéré de ne jamais faire partir le goût horrible de ce type. La douleur survint peu à peu. Bientôt, se lèvres se mettraient à saigner mais il fallait qu'il se purifie.

Une grande main fraîche saisit son poignet. Il releva la tête, apeuré.

« Pro… Professeur Snape… » Gémit-il alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes « Je suis désolé… Désolé… De vous infliger un tel spectacle… Je… Désolé… »

Les larmes coulèrent et coulèrent encore de plus en plus abondamment, Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Severus commença à légèrement à paniquer devant la crise de nerfs de Neville. Il fit alors ce que son instinct lui dictait, il prit le petit brun dans ses bras.

Les sanglots de Neville se calmèrent et Severus se sentit étrangement rassuré et serein. Depuis quand au juste avait-il inconsciemment envie de faire ça ?

« S'il vous plait… » Murmura Neville

Severus s'écarta sans pour autant le lâcher. Il contempla les yeux noisette encore remplis de larme et les lèvres rougies par le mauvais traitement qu'elles avaient subi.

« Ne me détestez pas. » Continua le gryffondor en baissant son regard vers le sol.

Le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard fit un léger sourire, le gryffondor dans ses bras était vraiment trop mignon. Il saisit son menton de sa main gauche et lui fit lever la tête. Doucement, tout doucement, il se pencha. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son élève. Plus, il voulait plus…

Des bruits de pas lui firent reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et son habituelle attitude froide. Il s'écarta vivement de Neville quand un poufsouffle arriva dans le couloir.

« Ah ! Mr. Starkey ! Conduisez Longbottom à l'infirmerie. Dites à Mrs. Pomfrey qu'il a subit un choc, elle saura quoi faire » Le jeune poufsouffle acquiesça et Snape partit dans un tourbillon de robes noires sans un dernier regard pour Neville.

Le jeune poufsouffle de deuxième année se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, le professeur le plus effrayant de Poudlard venait de lui demander d'amener un gryffondor de septième année à l'infirmerie, très bien. Mais comment ? Il n'allait tout de même pas l'y traîner de force ?

Il s'avança vers Neville mais fit un bond en arrière lorsque celui-ci se tourna brusquement dans sa direction.

« Ecoute » Dit Neville avec un petit sourire « on n'a qu'à dire que tu m'as bien emmené à l'infirmerie et si jamais Snape te dit quoi que ce soit, viens me voir, d'accord ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête ne sachant que faire d'autre et Neville partit précipitamment en direction de la tour gryffondor.

* * *

Richard Starkey, surnommé Ringo par son meilleur ami à cause d'il ne savait plus quel musicien moldu, était un garçon sensé et réfléchit. Alors qu'il retournait dans sa salle commune, il se dit qu'il était dans son intérêt que personne ne sache ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se fit donc la promesse de ne jamais raconter qu'il venait de voir le professeur Snape étreindre et embrasser Neville Longbottom. Jamais, même sous la torture.

* * *

Johan et Elise sortaient du bureau du directeur, laissant Dumbledore s'occuper du serdaigle après qu'il leur ait assuré que, même s'ils faisaient disparaître le cadavre et effaçaient son existence des mémoires, ils ne pouvaient le tuer.

« Johan, je sais qu'il n'est pas pratique de suivre une discussion tout en surveillant Neville à distance, mais tu aurais pu éviter de crier « abruti de poufsouffle » pendant que le directeur parlait ! Heureusement qu'il est courant pour notre… Nature.» Reprocha Elise les poings sur les hanches.

- « Mais euh ! Tu l'as vu comme moi non ? Ca y était presque, on était à la limite du happy end et il faut que ce crétin débarque et casse tout !» Johan piaillait en faisant de grands mouvement de bras « Du coup, l'autre chauve souris à trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour s'enfuir et Choupi souffre un peu plus ! » Maintenant, il sautillait carrément « RAAAH CA M'ENERVE ! »

*SMACK*

Elise secouait sa main tandis que Johan se frottait douloureusement l'arrière de la tête.

« Aïeuh ! Elise méchante ! En plus, tu m'as décoiffé ! »

-« Il fallait bien ça pour que tu la ferme » Soupira Elise « Rejoignons Neville, on peut facilement tout arranger, le cas Snape et loin d'être désespéré. »

- « Que tu dis… » Marmonna Johan en tirant la langue dans le dos de sa sœur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Snape était assis devant la cheminée de ses appartements, se reprochant tout un tas de choses comme les gestes qu'il avait eu envers le gryffondor, d'être parti, de ne pas être resté pour continuer…

**C'est court mais je suis en train décrire la suite...**

**Note: Richard Starkey est le vrai nom de Ringo Starr, le batteur des Beatles.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le dernier chapitre! *Musique qui fait peur* Ah la la, ça fait bizarre (a cherché pendant 10mn comment changer le satut "in progress" en "complete" alors que c'était sous son nez T_T)**

* * *

Lorsque Johan remonta dans le dortoir, il trouva Neville jetant ses affaires pêle-mêle dans sa malle.

« Choupi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Fous moi la paix, c'est pas le moment ! »

Les yeux du roux se remplirent de larmes. Il sortit en courant et se précipita dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Seulement, les marches disparurent et Johan se retrouva glissant sur le ventre jusque dans la salle commune alors qu'une alarme résonnait dans la tour.

Elise sortit précipitamment.

« Ah. C'est toi. » Dit-elle en regardant son frère qui se relevait péniblement en frottant son menton rougit par la friction avec le sol.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose comme « Elise méchante ! » mais il se crispa.

« ELISE ! C'EST AFFREUX ! »

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Choupi vient de m'envoyer balader… » Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.

- « Tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant. »

- « Et il fait ses valises. »

- « QUOI ? T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE PLUS TOT ? »

Elle se rua dans le dortoir des garçons juste au moment où Neville fermait sa valise.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Neville la regarda, fondit en larmes et se jeta dans ses bras alors que Johan criait à l'injustice.

« Elise… » Hoqueta le petit brun « Il me déteste ! Faut que je parte ! »

La rouquine s'écarta de lui et le fixa de ses yeux si particuliers avant de le secouer violement en s'exclamant :

« Eyh ! Te mets pas dans ces états ! C'est du « Johan Style » que tu nous fais là ! » Curieusement, Johan hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Alors on arrête le mélodrame et on suit les conseils de la grande Elise ! »

Neville acquiesça et s'assit sur son lit. Son cousin le rejoignit et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il accepta avec un sourire timide qui fit fondre Johan.

« Mon pauvre Choupi… » Dit-il en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Elise se planta devant eux.

« Très bien. J'ai réfléchit et, Snape étant ce qu'il est… » Johan grogna. « Je vais devoir aller demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Quant à vous…»

Le lendemain, après les cours, Snape sortit du bureau du directeur légèrement surpris. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses sur les O'Reilly notamment cette agaçante manie qu'ils avaient de suivre Neville où qu'il aille.

La gargouille s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Dans le couloir, il trouva Elise.

« Bonjour Professeur. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- « Miss O'Reilly. »

- « Je suppose que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a déjà tout dit. Pouvons-nous parler un moment ? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle se mit en marche en direction des cachots.

Snape la suivit ; il fallait qu'il retourne dans les cachots de toutes façons.

« Voyez-vous, Mr et Mrs Longbottom ont demandé à ce que nous veillions au bonheur de leur fils. On devait donc chercher la personne qui le rendrait heureux et, félicitations, c'est vous ! »

- « Je suis sûr que vous vous trompez, Miss. »

- « Allons, vous avez bien remarqué qu'il est amoureux de vous ! »

- « Cela n'implique pas la réciprocité. »

Elise s'arrêta net et fixa le maître des potions d'un air mauvais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Snape détourna le regard.

« Non seulement vous vous faites du mal, mais en plus vous me prenez pour une imbécile ! Vous savez pertinemment que je peux lire en vous et vous persistez à me mentir ! »

Elle pointa un index menaçant vers la poitrine de l'homme.

« Je vous préviens, nous accomplirons notre mission quitte à le forcer à vous oublier ! »

Elle partit sur ces mots, le laissant débattre avec lui-même.

Snape haussa les épaules essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Que cela lui était égal de savoir qu'un autre serrerait ce petit corps dans ses bras, qu'un autre embrasserait ces lèvres si…

Severus secoua la tête. Tout ça n'était pas lui !

Le Professeur Snape est un être froid, sans cœur que personne n'aime ! Il était impossible qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour le plus doux et le plus gentil de ses élèves ! Voilà : Snape était censé avoir un cœur de glace, Severus devrait s'y faire.

Le soir même, au dîner, le maître des potions sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net.

Les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient plus, ils brillaient de mille feux !

Il aperçut Neville entrer entouré des deux rouquins mais se refusa à le regarder.

Au dessert, un petit mot vola jusqu'au directeur qui le lu avec un grand sourire. Il se leva et le silence se fit presque immédiatement.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, il semble qu'un septième année de gryffondor souhaite prendre la parole. » Si Severus n'avait pas été lui-même, il se serait ratatiné sur sa chaise. « Je laisse donc la parole à Mr Johan O'Reilly.

Johan se leva et se tourna vers Neville.

« Choupi, puisque l'autre abruti est un abruti… » Elise se retint de lancer son couteau entre les yeux de son frère. « Je vais prendre soin de toi. » Il fit se lever le petit brun et posa un bras possessif autour de sa taille puis se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Il est à moi maintenant ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Johan se retrouva propulsé à quelques mètres et Neville sentit ses pieds décoller du sol alors que quelqu'un le portait. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la personne avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de murmurer à son oreille.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Severus. »

* * *

Quelque part dans l'autre monde, Frank et Alice se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu te rappelles quand on s'était dit qu'il fallait que Severus se trouve quelqu'un pour améliorer son caractère ? » Demanda Alice.

- « Qui aurait cru que ce serait notre Neville ! » Pouffa Frank.

- « Mais ça me rassure que ce soit lui… »

- « Oui, il saura prendre soin de notre petit. »

Après un dernier regard tendre vers la terre, ils se prirent par la main et disparurent.

* * *

Autre temps, autre lieu.

La sonnette retentit. Une petite fille aux joues mouillées de larmes vint ouvrir.

Devant elle se trouvaient deux personnes aux cheveux rouges. Le garçon les portait longs alors que ceux de la fille étaient courts et hérissés en pics.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant elle.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Johan et voici ma sœur jumelle, Elise. »

La jeune fille s'accroupit à son tour avec un sourire.

« Nous sommes tes cousins, les O'Reilly. »

FIN

* * *

**A la base, je comptais mettre un lemon à la fin mais en me relisant, je me suis dit que ça n'allait pas vraiment avec le ton gentillet (un peu guimauve, n'ayons pas peur des mots) de cette fic.**

**Ce sera pour une prochaine fois! (a envie d'écrire un lemon)**

**Bisous tout le monde et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^**


End file.
